¿NO ERES VIRGEN?
by Cindy880304
Summary: Una charla con Nat le ayudará a Steve a revelar su secreto esto es un Stucky/steggy relación poliamorosa pre y post serum.


**Capitan America no me pertenece es propiedad de Marvel.**

 **Una charla con Nat revelará uno de los secretos de Steve.**

 **Es un Stucky/steggy.**

 **¿ERES VIRGEN?**

\- Steve puedes hablar conmigo no se lo diré a nadie yo no soy Tony.

\- No lo se son aspectos tan íntimos además la gente de mi época no acostumbraba ha confesar algo así.

\- Yo soy tu amiga no te preocupes además quedamos en confiarnos nuestros problemas y darnos apoyo.

\- Está bien, Como ya sabes conocí a Bucky desde que éramos niños y pronto comprendimos que nuestra relación paso del cariño de amigos al amor, comenzamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos a los 13/14 años, todo fue tan natural, la masturbacion era común para los jóvenes y para ambos era mutua, pasábamos tiempo solos por los turnos de mi madre así que esa inquietud creció.

En plena adolescencia escuchamos que había homosexuales por primera vez, la sodomía era ilegal por lo cual siempre sentimos miedo de ser encontrados.

La primera vez fue una mezcla de nerviosismo y aventura Bucky siempre fue coqueto y le encantaba provocarme, yo era tímido y me asustaba de mis propios sentimientos también comprendí que me gustaban las mujeres así que me defino como bisexual al igual que el.

\- Así que lo de peggy fue real.

\- Totalmente amaba a Peggy y ella entendió la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación, ella y yo también lo hicimos solo que nunca lo revelamos con el fin de no dañar nuestra reputación.

\- Ya veo porque te cuesta tanto dejar tu pasado.

EN EL PASADO.

\- Steve sabes que te amo y jamas te dañaría por ello es preferible que tu ya sabes.

\- ¿Quieres que te penetre?

-Claro, escuché a un hombre decir que es placentero.

\- No lo se y si te lastimó.

-Será difícil pero confío en ti hagámoslo, ya tengo la vaselina.

EN LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL

\- ¿Así que Bucky comenzó siendo pasivo?

\- Si y luego yo lo hice después del suero, antes de el Bucky paraba cuando yo lo intentaba.

Al cumplir los 18 lo hicieron por primera vez James dormía desnudo junto al delgado cuerpo de Steve y este no dudo un instante en hacerlo el rubio entendió que era algo que se hacía lentamente, lo dilato con los dedos hasta que sintió que era capaz de hacerle el amor a Bucky.

Al inicio fue una poco doloroso pero al mismo tiempo expresaron todo ese amor que sentían.

\- ¿Y luego del suero fuiste tu el pasivo?

\- Si y no me arrepiento de nada, me gusta hacerle el amor a Bucky pero es obvio que el es mejor es eso conoce como hacerme sentir placer.

-¿ cómo fue la primera vez con peggy?

\- Despues de aquella noche en el Bar, ella llego como un Ángel y Bucky me dijo que era la oportunidad perfecta para saber como era hacer el amor con una mujer, el y yo lo habíamos hecho ese día más temprano, no quise dejarlo solo pero el me dijo que no desperdiciara mi oportunidad era obvio que ella me amaba pero yo soy tímido con las mujeres.

La seguí hasta el cuartel hablamos un momento y en mi cuarto privado hice el amor por primera vez con una mujer.

\- ¿Con quien te sentiste mejor?

\- Con ambos aun los amo y no cambiaría esos momentos de amor por nada.

\- Dime, ¿hicieron un trío?

\- Aunque suene increíble si.

\- Agente Carter tal vez encuentre asquerosa está situación pero yo amo a Steve.

\- No se preocupe Sargento Barnes lo entiendo yo también lo amo y entiendo la naturaleza de su relación estoy más que dispuesta a formar una familia con ambos después de la guerra.

\- Peggy para mi sería un placer, pero entiende que la sociedad no ama a dos sodomitas y menos a este trío.

\- Tendremos que arriesgarnos no estoy dispuesta a dejar a Steve.

-Y yo tampoco amo al punk desde que tengo memoria.

\- Tendremos que ser discretos y no generar escándalos.

-Al final de esa noche los tres compartimos el sexo más candente de nuestras vidas ella no se escandalizó es mas vio cuando Bucky y yo lo hicimos.

\- Osea que tuvieron una relación poliamorosa antes de que se hablará abiertamente de ellas.

\- Si, Peggy lo hacía con Bucky, nos imaginamos un futuro juntos quien tendría un hijo primero como lo llamaríamos, que haríamos si alguien preguntaba por su apariencia no sabíamos que todo terminaría de la forma que lo hizo.

\- Sabes que soy tu amiga si quieres hablar yo estoy aquí.

 **Y hasta aquí mi historia los comentarios son bienvenidos.**


End file.
